The Swan Twins
by muttlover4567
Summary: Basically the Twilight story if Bella had twin sisters, about six months younger than her, that also get mixed up in the supernatural and fall in love. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


I sigh as I watch my twin, Katie, hum her favorite song, The Violet Hour. I start humming too and she smirks, singing the lyrics out loud. I sing out loud too and she smiles wide as she jumps up and begins playing her drums and I grab my guitar. We still haven't found places for them because we just moved into this leaky house in forks Washington. I begin playing and she does too, and we finish the song in sync. We both start laughing when we're done and I sigh, standing and stretching. I begin unpacking and she follows my lead. We put our large recording machine, the thing is ancient, and out our instruments next to it, also putting the large, black grand piano in the corner. I smirk and put all my books in my purple and black bookshelf while my sister rolls her eyes at my fondness of the paper, and fills her bookshelf with the movie versions of my books. I smile softly at her and plug in our fridge, putting our energy drinks inside. She smiles at me and begins putting chips in the built-in shelves. I smirk and make our beds, her bedspread teal and black, while mine is purple and black. I fluff the pillows and start putting our clothes away in our separate closets. She takes over her side and we work in silence until I sigh and give a breathy laugh.

"What is it?" Katie asks, not looking up. I smile.

"I just realized that this basement is like the size of a small apartment." She nods, admiring all the empty space for friends to sleep on the floor, or for us to rearrange the room in. I smile and admire the two bathrooms, already set up with teal and black and purple and black shower curtains and our favorite body washes and candles. Bella walks in and scowls at our obvious fondness of Forks, no doubt thinking 'traitors', hoping we get the message.

"Time for dinner." She says simply, running upstairs. Suddenly I get a vision, of the room. it looks just like it does now, with two strangers in it. one of them eating chips, the one with the black hair, the other smiling at me as I look for an outfit, the blond. I look around and nod slowly.

"I think we're done. Come on Kat." She nods and brushes herself off, smiling.

"After you, Dog." I smile at her nickname for me and walk out. After I started calling her cat, her least favorite animal, she started calling me dog, my least favorite animal. My real name's Rosalyn, and don't get me wrong, I love it, but I like the closeness our nicknames brought. I smirk and run up the cement stairs after her, turning off the lights. We walk into the kitchen and Charlie hesitates on calling one of us by our name. I smirk and step forward. "I'm Rose. She's Kate." I point to kat. We do this a lot. We both have the same auburn hair and brown eyes, but I have a bright blue and neon green streaks that braid together in a small twist, standing out, and she has purple and magenta streaks that braid together, again sticking out like a sore thumb. I smile and we sit down, me on the counter and her on her chair. We're both much more graceful than Bella, and everyone says we're beautiful, but we admire her. She hands us our plates of steak and we smile fondly at her behind her back, as she would think it was mocking her is she saw, and dig in. When we're done, I yawn and jump down.

"We're going to bed." Kat informs them. They nod and we run down the steps. I grab my phone and begin putting in the familiar numbers. Kat giggles and flops onto the small couch beside me. I smile and put the phone to my ear, shushing her. She stifles her laughs and a British voice greets me.

"Ello?" Sean asks, his voice bright despite the fact he never sleeps. I smile. He was in our band, he played guitar and sang sometimes. He's a vampire, and taught us everything we know about his kind. I shiver at the thought of the Voltouri, but my voice is cheery.

"Sean! Hey, we're in Forks. Already set up the equipment. Are you sure you don't want us to send you your guitar?" he chuckles and I can only imagine his sharp teeth glinting in the faint moonlight.

"No, you need it more than I do. Oh yeah, say hi to Carlisle Cullen for me. Tell me how his 'family' is. Saved me from the Voltouri he did once, couple centuries ago. Thank him for me, or call me." He says. I nod, remembering the name mentioned once and again. I hand the phone to Kat and she smirks.

"So, what do you need again?" he says. "I was just about to grab a bite to eat." I snort and he chuckles as Kat grimaces.

"Just making sure you're telling us hasn't caught up with you yet. You know, making sure you didn't die for the second time." I snicker at her joke and I can hear him guffawing loudly, despite the meaning of her words.

"No, you don't gotta worry about me. I'll call you so you can back me up that you figured it out if that happens. Just be sure to always answer my calls." I laugh out loud and Kat giggles before we hear steps on the cement stairs and say our hurried goodbyes, shutting the phone and throwing it under a pillow. Charlie finishes walking down the stairs and kisses us on the foreheads, walking back out with a quick, 'night'. I sigh in relief and change into my purple and black pajamas, followed by Kat, only hers are teal and black. I sigh as I flop onto my bed, curling into a ball and falling asleep, hoping tomorrow is more eventful than last year's first day of school, but seriously doubting it because last year I pranked the principle by putting a pig in her office and putting it in clothes with her name tag on them, and got expelled. I giggle with that thought and soon slip into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
